Małe mugolskie coś
by Zoe125
Summary: Drarry ze sporą dawką goryczy i humoru


Oczy Harry'ego Pottera błyszczą zielenią. Draco wstrzymuje oddech i lekko się rozluźnia. A więc udało się. Już nie ma odwracania wzroku i patrzenia się w przestrzeń. Merlinie, uwielbia, gdy Potter przygląda mu się w ten sposób. Uważnie, jakby chciał przepalić mu wzrokiem skórę. Zwykle to na wpół poważne, na wpół figlarne spojrzenie oznaczało, że za chwilę dłonie Pottera zaczną błądzić po jego ciele, usta musną policzek, a rozpalająca się w nich obu żądza znajdzie swoje ukojenie w sypialni, gdzie będą się wzajemnie dręczyć pieszczotami aż do spełnienia.

Draco oblizuje wyschnięte nagle usta i w tym momencie zauważa, że oczy Pottera zamykają się, a gdy znów się otwierają, są poważne i chłodne. Czuje zaciskający się w żołądku supeł i nagle wraca na ziemię. Nie ma sypialni, silnych dłoni kochanka, jego ust. Jest natomiast zwykła, pustawa o tej porze kawiarenka, dwie filiżanki wystygłej już nieco kawy i siedzący naprzeciwko młody mężczyzna, tak mu bliski, a jednocześnie tak obcy, jakby pochodził z innego świata.

— Sądziłem, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy — mówi Potter. Jego palce stukają nerwowo w blat stołu, ale głos brzmi spokojnie i oficjalnie, zupełnie, jakby wygłaszał referat. Zero pasji, zero uczuć, za to ledwo maskowane znudzenie. — Skończyliśmy nasz związek. Wyprowadziłem się, zabrałem swoje rzeczy, koniec. Czego jeszcze nie rozumiesz?

— Tak nie może być. — Draco potrząsa głową. — Ja… nie zgadzam się na to.

Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi jak rozkapryszony dzieciak. Co gorsza, również Potter tak to odbiera.

— Draco, Draco. — Kiwa z pobłażaniem głową. — Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda? Zawsze uważałeś, że wszystko musi się toczyć pod twoje dyktando. Otóż nie. Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie i jeśli tego do tej pory nie zrozumiałeś, to już najwyższy czas.

Draco wie, że za chwilę Potter zakończy rozmowę, wstanie i wyjdzie. A on straci ostatnią szansę na to, aby go przekonać.

— Potter — mówi cicho, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Jest napięty niczym struna, bo wie, że właśnie gra o najwyższą stawkę. — Czy ty mnie nienawidzisz?

Tamten tylko potrząsa głową.

— Nie, Draco. Nie nienawidzę cię — odpowiada cicho.

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wstrzymuje oddech. Potter patrzy na niego uważnym, chłodnym wzrokiem.

— Jesteś mi zupełnie obojętny.

Draco zamiera. „Jesteś mi obojętny". Tak po prostu. Obojętny niczym mijane po drodze latarnie, kosze na śmieci, rzeczy, które nie mają znaczenia. A przecież nie mógł zapomnieć. Te wszystkie wspólnie spędzane chwile, śmiech, pieszczoty, seks. Czy można to wyrzucić z pamięci?

— Kłamiesz — mówi ostatkiem sił.

Potter kręci głową i wstaje. Draco nie ma siły, aby go powstrzymać. W jego głowie krążą setki poplątanych, bezładnych myśli. Zatrzymać go. Prosić. Krzyknąć. Cokolwiek. Niech tylko zostanie, choćby jeszcze przez chwilę. Bo w momencie, gdy wyjdzie, to będzie koniec — jasny i nieodwołalny. A Draco tego nie chce. Potter tak mocno wrył się w jego życie, że nie może tak po prostu odejść.

— Zostań, ja... Nie odchodź.

— Nie bądź śmieszny. — Głos Pottera brzmi sucho, gdy wyjmuje z kieszeni pieniądze i kładzie je na stoliku. — Ja stawiam.

Odwraca się, aby odejść bez pożegnania. Wymija zręcznie kręcących się po kawiarence ludzi i otwiera drzwi. Lodowaty, zacinający śniegiem wiatr uderza go w twarz i Harry na moment przystaje, aby poprawić okulary.

— Potter!

Żałosne. W głosie Draco brzmi tyle desperacji, gniewu i urazy, że Harry nie wie, czy nie powinien się przypadkiem roześmiać. Ten zarozumiały dupek nie zmienił się ani na jotę. Zawsze wydaje rozkazy i sądzi, że ma to jakąkolwiek moc sprawczą. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie spuścił z tonu.

Robi krok w przód i już jest na chodniku. Wyciąga rękę, żeby zamknąć drzwi i wtedy dobiega go głos Draco:

— Harry!

Dłoń na moment zawisa w powietrzu. Po chwili drzwi zatrzaskują się z takim impetem, że szyby niemal wylatują z okien.

_Dupek. Pieprzony dupek,_ myśli Harry, idąc chodnikiem z rękami wciśniętymi do kieszeni płaszcza. _Trzy lata razem, a on nigdy nie zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu. Zawsze tylko „Potter" i „Potter". Nawet w łóżku, kiedy jęczał i błagał o jeszcze, byłem dla niego Potterem. A teraz? Teraz, kurwa, gdy już jest za późno?_

Ma ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji.

Gdy wpada do swojego mieszkania, ciska płaszcz w kąt i przechodzi do sypialni. Tam nalewa sobie sporą porcję ognistej i siada w fotelu, wpatrując się ponuro w ciemny, wygasły kominek.

Kiedyś mu zależało. A teraz?

Teraz już... nie.

— o —

Draco snuje się po mieszkaniu z kąta w kąt. Nie jest w nastroju do robienia czegokolwiek. Chodzi od pokoju do pokoju, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Dzisiejsze spotkanie rozbudziło w nim tęsknotę.  
Wszystko przypomina mu Pottera.

Kuchnia, w której obaj gotowali, popijając w międzyczasie wino i dotykając przelotnie, wiedząc, że ta swoista gra wstępna doprowadzi ich do sypialni.

Salon, w którym siadywali często przy kominku, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i żartując.

Wreszcie sypialnia, którą dzielili przez prawie trzy lata. Dziewięćset jedenaście nocy, podczas których leżeli koło siebie, nadzy, wsłuchani w swoje oddechy. To nie była przelotna przygoda.

Bywało, że Potter wracał późno w nocy. Draco nie spał wtedy zbyt dobrze — zapadał raczej w niespokojny półsen, z którego co chwila się budził. Nigdy nie zasypiał, nie słysząc równego oddechu u swego boku. I choćby miał czekać do białego rana, czuwał pogrążony w tej namiastce snu, póki nie poczuł, że młody auror ostrożnie kładzie się koło niego, cały i zdrowy. Draco udawał wtedy, że śpi, a Potter albo w to wierzył, albo udawał, że wierzy. Całował wtedy delikatnie jasne ramię, wyłaniające się spod kołdry i wkrótce rozlegało się jego ciche chrapanie. Zasypiał również Draco, świadom, że Potter po raz kolejny bezpiecznie wrócił z pracy.

To w tej sypialni, w tym łóżku byli ze sobą pierwszy raz. Potter był wtedy jeszcze zupełnie niedoświadczony i to on, Draco, wprowadził go w świat męskiej miłości. Uczył go wszystkiego, krok po kroku, a Potter okazał się niezwykle pojętnym uczniem. Uprawiali seks z zapałem i fantazją, która czasem zaskakiwała Draco, bo w łóżku to Potter przejmował inicjatywę. Gdy po raz pierwszy jego wargi powędrowały w dół nagiego brzucha kochanka, dłonie rozchyliły uda, a usta zaczęły pieścić i drażnić w sposób, który można by określić jako bardzo wyrafinowaną, niespieszną torturę, to właśnie Draco jęczał i błagał, łapiąc powietrze urywanymi haustami. To Potter był górą, on, jego wargi i język. Nie było w nim nic z dawnej nieśmiałości i rezerwy, gdy zręcznymi muśnięciami i pieszczotami doprowadził Draco do stanu bezradnego skomlenia, a potem zakończył sprawę kilkoma brutalnymi pociągnięciami dłonią.  
Draco przekonał się, że jeśli chodzi o seks, to odpowiada mu pomysłowość Pottera, po którym nie było wiadomo, czego się spodziewać. Gdy czuł dotyk jego dłoni na swym ciele, odprężał się, wiedząc, że nie zaprotestuje, cokolwiek by się miało dziać. Nocami, w łóżku, nieodmiennie dominował Potter. W dzień role się odwracały i wydawało się, że obojgu to odpowiada.

Mężczyzna siada w fotelu, czując nieprzyjemne ściskanie w żołądku.

Chyba jednak właśnie ta zmienna dominacja i nieuczciwy podział ról stał się gwoździem do trumny ich związku.

Bywało, że się awanturowali, nawet dosyć często. O ile jednak Potter starał się nad sobą panować i rzadko kiedy podnosił głos, Draco nie miał takich obiekcji. Gdy krzyczał, Potter jakby się wycofywał, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusje. To rozdrażniało Draco do tego stopnia, że tracił panowanie nad sobą i z jego ust lały się obelgi oraz oskarżenia, które — dopiero teraz to pojmował — musiały boleć Pottera znacznie bardziej, niż chciał to przyznać. Przecież to widział. Widział, jak zielone oczy ciemnieją, kiedy posuwał się zbyt daleko. Widział, jak tamten odwraca się i wychodzi do kuchni albo łazienki. Kurwa, widział to wszystko i wiedział, że każda taka awantura oddala ich od siebie. Ale nie mógł przestać, w końcu od dzieciństwa wpajano mu, że Malfoyowie zawsze rządzą. Tak przywykł do obecności Pottera w swoim życiu, że nie przyszło mu nawet do głowy, by miało się to zmienić. Nawet, gdy któregoś razu, po kolejnej awanturze, Potter wyszedł z mieszkania i wrócił dopiero nad ranem, nie tłumacząc się, gdzie był i z kim. Po jego przesyconym alkoholem oddechu i zapachu dymu papierosowego Draco wywnioskował, że pił w jakimś pubie. Naturalnie wybuchła kolejna awantura. Potter nie zamierzał się z niczego tłumaczyć, a jedynymi słowami, jakie wtedy wypowiedział, było:

— Jestem cierpliwy, ale wszystko ma swoje granice. Uważaj, abyś nie przeholował.

Powtarzał to później wiele razy, ale równie dobrze mógłby mówić do powietrza. Draco nie widział — albo nie chciał widzieć — że Potter wysyła mu znaki ostrzegawcze. Że ich związek zmierza ku upadkowi. Że młody auror jest coraz bardziej zmęczony i zaczyna mieć wszystkiego dość.

Któregoś dnia, niecałe dwa miesiące temu, Draco wrócił z pracy przed dziewiątą wieczorem. Po drodze kupił butelkę białego wina, mając nadzieję, że usiądą we dwójkę na kanapie, napiją się i pójdą do łóżka. Nie był zmęczony, toteż gdy aportował się do mieszkania i spostrzegł, że Pottera jeszcze nie ma, poczuł lekki zawód.

Nieco rozczarowany postawił butelkę na kuchennym stole i skierował się do sypialni, zdejmując po drodze ciepły skórzany płaszcz. Potter miał tak nienormowany czas pracy, że równie dobrze mógł wrócić nad ranem. W dodatku jego zajęcie wymagało daleko posuniętej dyskrecji, więc nie mógł go nawet powiadomić, że wyrusza na akcję i nie wróci zbyt szybko. Draco przywykł już do takiego stanu rzeczy, choć i tak czuł złość, że nie może nawet zaplanować wspólnego wieczoru — praca zawsze mogła pokrzyżować im szyki.

Otworzyć szafę, aby odwiesić płaszcz i nagle poczuł, że żołądek skręca mu się w ciasny supeł. Zniknęły wszystkie ubrania Pottera — płaszcz, skórzana kurtka, mugolski garnitur, kilka odświętnych szat, białe i kremowe koszule, szary sweter na guziki. Szafa ziała pustką, pozostał w niej tylko ulotny zapach znajomej wody kolońskiej.

I to był koniec.

Wczesnym rankiem, po bezsennej nocy spędzonej nad resztkami wina i wygrzebanej gdzieś whisky, kiedy klął, miotał się po mieszkaniu i kręcił pod drzwiami, oczekując, że lada moment Potter wejdzie do mieszkania, otrzymał od niego sowę.

List był krótki i oficjalny.

Potter nie przepraszał, nie tłumaczył się. Informował jedynie, że zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i jego decyzja o rozstaniu jest nieodwołalna. Draco jak spetryfikowany wpatrywał się w kilka oschłych zdań, napisanych starannym, równym pismem kochanka. A potem urżnął się do nieprzytomności.

Potter nie zostawił mu adresu, więc w poniedziałek wybrał się do niego do pracy. Gdy podawał swoje nazwisko, przez jedną krótką chwilę myślał, że może Potter zabronił na recepcji wpuszczać go do środka, a wtedy pozostawało jedynie czaić się pod budynkiem i bawić w tropiciela. Na szczęście wydano mu przepustkę i Draco bez problemu wjechał na piąte piętro.

Gdy zobaczył chłodną, obojętną twarz Pottera, wiedział, że to koniec. Nieodwołalny. A mimo to upokorzył się prosząc, niemal błagając, aby do niego wrócił. Potter nie wydawał się poruszony. Zmęczonym tonem poprosił o zaprzestanie tych, jak to określił, żałosnych gierek oraz o pozostawienie go w spokoju.

Ten całkowity brak emocji był dla Draco niczym uderzenie w twarz. Wolałby wszystko, nawet gniew czy wręcz furię, niż to obojętne spojrzenie.

I dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, co stracił.

— o —

Nie odważył się więcej pójść do Kwatery Aurorów w obawie, że nie zostanie wpuszczony. Nie zamierzał poniżać się aż do tego stopnia. Zamiast tego pisał listy. Codziennie wysyłał sowę, nie znając wprawdzie adresu Pottera, ale wiedząc, że sowa go znajdzie. I rzeczywiście. Na pierwszy list dostał odpowiedź — krótką, suchą i formalną, w której pobrzmiewały jednak nutki irytacji.

Pozostałe listy nie doczekały się nawet jednej odpowiedzi. Nocami Draco leżał w ogromnym — zbyt wielkim — pustym łóżku i dręczył się myślami. Czy Potter czyta chociaż jego listy, czy też wrzuca je od razu do ognia? A może… nie jest sam? Może w tej właśnie chwili, gdy on, Draco, przewraca się w miękkiej pościeli, Potter leży z głową na kolanach nowego kochanka, szydząc z poprzedniego?

Och, jak łatwo mógł sobie to wyobrazić…

Obaj śmieją się z żałosnego, skamlącego dupka, a potem beztrosko osuwają się na łóżko i pozwalają, aby ich drżące i spocone z oczekiwania ciała starły się w miłosnej walce. Głośne jęki, dwóch splecionych ze sobą mężczyzn, twardy członek Pottera, wdzierający się w ciało kochanka, jego głośny krzyk, gdy dochodzi. Obce usta, obce dłonie na ciele jego… jego…

… Harry'ego.

— o —

Po rozmowie w kawiarni Draco jest jak otępiały. W nocy przewraca się na łóżku, chory z zazdrości i podejrzliwości. Wyobraźnia podsuwa mu obrazy, które tylko potęgują jego samoudrękę.

Nie wie, że w tym samym momencie w mieszkaniu kilka kilometrów dalej, młody auror również nie śpi, dręczony niepewnością i targany wspomnieniami. Jest zupełnie sam i jego łóżko również wydaje się zbyt duże i zbyt puste. Nie ma z nim żadnego innego mężczyzny i nigdy nie było.

— o —

Następnego dnia jest niedziela. Draco myje właśnie zęby, gdy do jego uszu dobiega dźwięk sygnalizujący, że ktoś łączy się z nim przez kominek. Niechętnie płucze usta i przechodzi do salonu, pewien, że wzywają go na nagły, niespodziewany dyżur. _Jak miło_. Podchodzi do kominka i nagle zatrzymuje się w pół kroku.

— Słuchaj no — zaczyna Potter oschłym tonem. — Chciałem cię zapytać, czy nie zostawiłem przypadkiem u ciebie zapalniczki.

— Czego? — Mimo zaskoczenia Draco nie traci fasonu i jego głos brzmi zupełnie normalnie. Przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję.

— Zapalniczki. — Potter przewraca oczami. — Takie mugolskie coś, służące do rozpalania ognia. A konkretnie do zapalania papierosów. Małe, na długość połowy dłoni, prostokątne, płaskie.

Myśli Draco galopują niczym oszalałe. Ostrożnie, tylko ostrożnie. Jedno nieostrożne słowo…

— Nie jestem pewien — mówi z namysłem. — Możesz mi to dokładniej opisać?

— Już ci opisałem. Jest ciemnofioletowe i ma z boku czarny napis „Ronson".

— Ach, tak. — Draco udaje, że się zastanawia. W życiu nie widział czegoś takiego, ani u Pottera, ani nigdzie indziej. — Nie jestem pewien. Chyba mignęło mi to kiedyś przed oczami, ale musiałbym poszukać.

— Mógłbyś? To bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony, bardzo lubiłem tę zapalniczkę.

— Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Poszukam i dam ci znać.

— Zafiukaj do mnie przez kominek — rzuca Harry. — Tylko nie za wcześnie, tak koło dziesiątej wieczorem.

— Załatwione.

— Dzięki. To na razie. — Głowa Harry'ego znika z kominka bez pożegnania, pozostawiając Draco w stanie kompletnego osłupienia.

_Jaka, kurwa, zapalniczka?_

— o —

Fiuka do niego pięć po dziesiątej. W końcu nie jest desperatem. Nie aż takim.

— Znalazłem — oświadcza triumfalnie.

— Naprawdę? — Brwi Pottera unoszą się do góry. — O! To świetnie. Mógłbyś mi ją podać?

— Przez kominek? — Draco cmoka i kręci głową. — To mugolski przedmiot, spłonie, zanim zdążysz go chwycić w dłoń.

Co jest oczywistą bzdurą, bo gdyby ogień używany w komunikatorach Fiuu miał właściwości _prawdziwego_ ognia, nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wsadziłby do niego głowy.

— Ach tak. Racja — mówi Potter.

— Jak ci zależy, to wpadnij na moment i ją sobie odbierzesz — proponuje Draco obojętnym tonem.

— W zasadzie to mógłbym wpaść. Ale tylko na moment — zastrzega Potter błyskawicznie. — Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.

— Nie przeszkadzasz.

Po chwili gość teleportuje się prosto do salonu. Obaj panowie witają się uprzejmie, po czym Draco z dumą prezentuje Potterowi znalezisko. Ten bierze je w dłoń, obraca, po czym patrzy na znalazcę z niebotycznym zdumieniem.

— To nie jest zapalniczka — oświadcza.

— Naprawdę? — Teraz Draco udaje pierwszego naiwnego. — Znalazłem to gdzieś w kącie. Z opisu wyglądało mi na zapalniczkę.

— Draco, na Merlina. To jest wygaszacz.

— Och… wygaszacz?

— Tak.

— Co za pech. Wygląda jak zapalniczka.

— No, rzeczywiście, jest dość podobny… ale to wygaszacz.

— Wielka szkoda. Myślałem, że…

— Ja też.

Przez chwilę stoją w milczeniu.

— Skoro tak, to ja już pójdę — zaczyna Potter. — Jakbyś mógł… przeszukać wszystkie kąty, może się znajdzie…

— Jasne, poszukam. Na pewno się znajdzie.

— W to nie wątpię. No to… dobranoc, Draco.

— Dobranoc, Po… Dobranoc.

— o —

Następnego dnia Draco wraca do domu nieco wcześniej, bo parę minut po siódmej. Nie wie, czy Potter jest nadal w pracy, dlatego decyduje się wysłać mu sowę. W końcu skoro zapalniczka jest dla niego taka ważna, to chyba powinien być zainteresowany stanem poszukiwań?

_Witam. Zapalniczki nadal nie znalazłem, ale cały czas szukam. Pamiętasz może, gdzie ją ostatnio położyłeś?_

Po wysłaniu sowy zdaje sobie sprawy z idiotyzmu ostatniego zdania i aż się skręca z zażenowania, ale w kilkanaście minut później dostaje odpowiedź, również przez sowę. O dziwo, Potter się z niego nie wyśmiewa.

_Niestety nie pamiętam. Ale zapalniczka należy do rzeczy najczęściej gubionych, tuż obok parasola._

Draco natychmiast odpisuje:

_Właśnie jestem w trakcie rujnowania sypialni. Nie zgubiłeś jej przypadkiem w łóżku? Nie chcę być złośliwy, ale pamiętasz, jak znalazłem kiedyś skórki od pomarańczy w pościeli?_

Z wypiekami na twarzy oczekuje odpowiedzi. Gdy przybywa sowa, rzuca się na list z takim zapałem, że omal nie wyrywa ptakowi nóżki.

_Tam na pewno jej nie ma. Przecież nigdy nie paliłem w łóżku._

— Ściśle mówiąc, to ty nigdy nie paliłeś. Ani w łóżku, ani gdziekolwiek indziej — mruczy do siebie Draco, przygryzając dolną wargę i w skupieniu kreśląc słowa na pergaminie:

_Faktycznie. Widzę, że ta zapalniczka wiele dla ciebie znaczy. Może potoczyła się gdzieś i wpadła w jakąś dziurę? Jak nie znajdę jej w sypialni, spróbuję zerwać podłogę. Pewnie leży gdzieś między deskami._

Odpowiedź nadchodzi błyskawicznie, chociaż dłuższą chwilę zajmuje Draco uspokojenie rozdygotanej sowy, która najwidoczniej ma wciąż w pamięci próbę oderwania jej nóżki.

_To doprawdy bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony, że tak się przejąłeś moją zapalniczką. Jednak zanim zabierzesz się do zrywania podłogi, chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że w twoim mieszkaniu jest kamienna posadzka._

Draco wybucha śmiechem.

O Merlinie, jak on za nim tęsknił. Za jego ironią, żartami, rozmową. Za jego bliskością, ciałem. Za… za nim.

Tego wieczoru kładzie się do łóżka znacznie spokojniejszy. Już wie, co zrobi. Opracował sobie plan, który nie może się nie powieść. No dobrze, nie będzie to dla niego przyjemne. Ale jeśli ma ściągnąć Pottera z powrotem…

Nie może się nie udać.

Następnego dnia udaje się z wizytą do Ministerstwa Magii.

— o —

Wtorkowa korespondencja jest zabawna i ironiczna, jednak los zaginionej zapalniczki nadal pozostaje nieznany. Draco zapewnia obłudnie, że cały czas jej szuka, nie mogąc się doczekać jutrzejszego dnia.  
Potter wyraża ogromną wdzięczność za pomoc w poszukiwaniach.

Do pierwszej w nocy rozmawiają przez kominek. Bez kłótni czy awantur. Draco ma wrażenie, że prowadzą ze sobą grę, która bardzo mu się podoba, a co więcej, podnieca go. To gra, w której oboje obchodzą się nieufnie niczym dwa walczące zwierzęta, oba skoncentrowane na jednym i tym samym celu — na zwycięstwie. Draco wie, o co walczy i wie również, że o to samo walczy Potter. O to, aby znowu byli razem. Ale Potter nie ma zamiaru łatwo oddawać pola, a Draco zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on musi go zdobyć. Nie błaganiami, nie prośbami, nie obietnicami. Zawalił sprawę na całej linii, a więc trzeba było czegoś więcej.

Z trudem się powstrzymuje, aby nie okazać rozsadzającej go radości. Wizyta w Ministerstwie Magii nie przebiegła tak, jak na to liczył, ale nie na darmo mówi się o ślizgońskim sprycie.

— o —

W środę o dziesiątej wieczorem Draco komunikuje się z Potterem przez kominek. Na widok mokrych, czarnych włosów jego umysł opanowują najdziksze fantazje. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Potter musiał dopiero co wyjść spod prysznica. Zamyka oczy, próbując odpędzić od siebie obrazy jego nagiego ciała.

— Co tam? — pyta Potter.

Draco odzyskuje rezon.

— Znalazłem zapalniczkę — mówi udawanie obojętnym tonem, zupełnie, jakby znajdowanie rzekomo zaginionych mugolskich przedmiotów było dla niego chlebem powszednim.

— Zna… — zaczyna Potter i nagle urywa. W jego oczach maluje się podejrzliwość i Draco nagle orientuje się, w czym rzecz.

— To na pewno zapalniczka — stwierdza z powagą. — Nie żaden wygaszacz ani nic innego. Ciemnofioletowa, z napisem „Ronson".

— A! — Potter wygląda na zaskoczonego i podejrzewa pewnie jakąś podpuchę. Draco śmieje się w duchu.

— Jak chcesz, to wpadnij i ją sobie odbierzesz — proponuje, po czym dorzuca lekkim tonem. — Przy okazji, zostało mi jeszcze trochę żarcia z kolacji. Szkoda by było, gdyby miało się zmarnować, a poza tym wypadałoby uczcić znalezienie twojej drogocennej zapalniczki, prawda?

Potter nie waha się zbyt długo.

— Daj mi kwadrans — mówi.

— Będę w kuchni. — Draco kiwa głową i na tym kończą rozmowę.

Gdy kwadrans później Potter wchodzi do kuchni, Draco siedzi przy zastawionym stole, czując się jak przed najważniejszym egzaminem w życiu. Na widok gościa wstrzymuje na chwilę oddech. Potter ma wciąż lekko wilgotne włosy, które zdążyły jednak stanąć dęba na czubku głowy. Odsuwa krzesło i siada do stołu, a w nozdrza Draco uderza znajoma mieszanka cytrynowego mydła i wody kolońskiej. Arcydzięgiel, ambra, piżmo. Ten zapach nieodmiennie kojarzył mu się z Potterem. Draco uśmiecha się lekko, przypominając sobie lekcje eliksirów, kiedy profesor Snape kazał im rozpoznawać składniki, posługując się jedynie węchem.

— Najpierw zjedz. — Gestem ręki daje Potterowi znak, aby się obsłużył. — Potem dam ci zapalniczkę.

Oboje w milczeniu kończą kolację. Gdy talerze są już puste, Potter sięga po stojącą między nimi butelkę czerwonego wina i zręcznie nalewa do dwóch kieliszków. Draco kiwa z aprobatą głową, wyciąga z kieszeni zapalniczkę i kładzie ją na stole. Z zadowoleniem dostrzega wyraz osłupienia na twarzy towarzysza.

— To… zapalniczka! — stwierdza Potter.

Draco ma już na końcu języka zjadliwą uwagę na temat inteligencji, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje. Właśnie przez takie zagrywki stracił Pottera. Zamiast tego mówi spokojnie i beznamiętnie:

— Owszem. Twoja zapalniczka. Ciemnofioletowa firmy Ronson.

— Ale… jak? — Potter kręci z niedowierzaniem głową. Wygląda, jakby nie był pewien, czy ma się roześmiać, czy też nie. Jego oczy błyszczą i Draco czuje mocniejsze bicie serca. W końcu Potter przechodzi do konkretów: — Draco, wyjaśnij mi, skąd masz tę zapalniczkę?

Gra skończona. Teraz czas na szczerość.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie paliłeś, nie miałeś takiej zapalniczki, a co za tym idzie, nie mogłeś jej zgubić, to chyba logiczne, skąd ją mam. Ze sklepu.

— Skąd?

— Ze sklepu. Zdrowie! — Draco unosi swój kieliszek i oszołomiony Potter robi to samo.

— Z jakiego sklepu? Draco, gdzie w czarodziejskim świecie sprzedają zapalniczki?

— Nigdzie. Zapalniczka kupiona jest w sklepie gdzieś w mugolskim Londynie.

Widok miny Pottera wynagradza wszelkie przykrości, jakich doznał poprzedniego dnia w Ministerstwie Magii

— Pojechałeś do mugolskiego Londynu na zakupy? — Oczy Pottera są wielkie jak spodki.

— Nie ja. — Draco z obojętną mina upija łyk wina, a w duchu aż śpiewa z radości. — Granger wyświadczyła mi przysługę i kupiła zapalniczkę.

— Kto? — Potter omal nie upuszcza kieliszka.

— Ach, racja — odpowiada niewinnym tonem Draco. — Zapomniałem, że nie nazywa się już Granger, tylko Weasley.

— Hermiona kupiła ci… — Potter najwidoczniej jest w szoku. Odstawia kieliszek i nerwowo przeczesuje dłonią włosy, przez co upodabnia się do mokrego koguta. — Albo się przesłyszałem, albo zwariowałem.  
Draco nie może się powstrzymać i wybucha śmiechem.

— No więc zacznijmy wszystko od początku — mówi. — Doskonale wiedziałem, że zapalniczka była tylko pretekstem. Nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Byłeś na mnie wściekły, ale tęskniłeś za mną. Tak jak… — tu głos łamie mu się na moment — jak ja za tobą.

Spuszcza wzrok i przez moment uważnie przygląda się odblaskom świec w kieliszku wina. Słyszy, że Potter gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Normalnie takie słowa nigdy nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło, nie jemu, ale teraz… wszystko się zmieniło.

— Chciałeś dać mi nauczkę. Chciałeś, abym ci udowodnił, że jesteś dla mnie ważny. Wiedziałem, że nie zniesiesz błagań ani próśb, że to musi być coś więcej, coś, co… pozwoli ci naprawdę uwierzyć.

Przełyka ślinę.

— Wiedziałeś dobrze, jaki jest mój stosunek do mugoli i wszystkiego, co pochodzi z tamtego świata — kontynuuje. — Dlatego wczoraj poszedłem do Ministerstwa Magii odwiedzić twoją przyjaciółkę. Była bardzo zaskoczona na mój widok, ale gdy powiedziałem jej dokładnie, o co mi chodzi… to było najgorsze przeżycie w moim życiu. Najpierw otaksowała mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, jakby się zastanawiała, czy ma mnie walnąć klątwą, czy tylko wyprosić, a potem jak zaczęła… cóż, przez jakieś pół godziny wyrzucała z siebie, co myśli o moim zachowaniu, ciasnych poglądach, kurzym móżdżku i ogólnie o mnie. A jak przestała wrzeszczeć, bo chyba się w końcu zmęczyła, powiedziała, że kupi mi tą cholerną zapalniczkę. No i kupiła.

Podnosi wzrok i dostrzega szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Pottera. I w tym momencie wie, że było warto.  
To, co zniszczył z taką bezmyślnością, da się odbudować. Może nie od razu, nie tak prędko… ale uda się. Oczy Pottera lśnią ciepłym blaskiem i Draco czuje, że coś ściska go w piersi. Wyciąga rękę i ich dłonie spotykają się w powietrzu. Ten lekki uścisk przypomina raczej delikatne muśnięcie końcówkami palców, ale daje nadzieję.

— o —

Potter nie zostaje na noc. Długo rozmawiali, siedząc przy stole kuchennym i dotykając się delikatnie, zupełnie, jakby nie mieli śmiałości posunąć się dalej. Draco nie jest rozczarowany. Nie pragnie seksu ani pieszczot — to znaczy pragnie, ale w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebuje poczucia bezpieczeństwa, a to daje mu tylko obecność Pottera.

Nie uzgadniają ani nie obiecują sobie niczego. Po prostu żegnają się skinieniem głowy. Potter deportuje się, ale na ułamek sekundy przez zniknięciem odwraca się i patrzy Draco prosto w oczy.

Tej nocy Draco śpi na swojej połowie łóżka.

Druga połowa wciąż czeka na lokatora.

— o —

Następnego dnia Draco wraca z pracy punkt siódma. Jak zwykle zdejmuje buty, po czym udaje się do sypialni z płaszczem w ręce.

Otwiera szafę. Na jego twarzy pojawia się zagadkowy uśmiech.

Pogwizdując, odwiesza płaszcz. Nie jest mu łatwo, gdyż ubrania Harry'ego zajmują cholernie dużo miejsca. Kurtka, koszule, sweter — wszystko pachnące znajomą wodą kolońską.

Trzeba będzie chyba dokupić drugą szafę. Albo poszerzyć starą.

Draco pogwizduje.

Kiedyś być może przyzna się Harry'emu, że ta idiotka Granger odmówiła mu jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wciąż nie otrząsnął się z szoku, jaki przeżył podczas samodzielnej wyprawy na zakupy w świecie nieokrzesanych barbarzyńców i wolałby wymazać ten horror ze swojej pamięci.

Chociaż… gdyby się przyznał…

Bez wątpienia _bardzo_ by tym sobie zapunktował. Podobno szczerość popłaca.

Tak, właśnie tak zrobi. I to jak najszybciej, zanim Harry będzie miał okazję dowiedzieć się o wszystkim od Granger.

Draco unosi kąciki ust w prawdziwie ślizgońskim uśmiechu zadowolenia.


End file.
